


Good for the Gander

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't convinced spring in California is different from any other season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Gander

"C'mon, we're going for a walk," Jess said.

Sam looked up from the stack of text books littering his carrel. "I have homework."

"It's spring. You need a break."

The view out the window looked pretty much the same as it had since Sam moved to Stanford: grass green, flowers blooming, and okay, the tree blossoms weren't always there, but he could see them just fine from his spot in the library.

"Sam," Jess said. "I don't want to hear it. Pack up your books."

"But I didn't say anything," Sam protested.

Jess just repeated his name and gave him the look—the one that reminded Sam of Dean a little despite the fact that he'd told himself several times it was completely different—and started gathering up Sam's papers. They'd been friends just about long enough that Sam was getting used to the way she did stuff like that.

She'd borrowed a car from a friend, but she wouldn't tell Sam where they were going. "Relax," she said. "You're such a control freak."

She kissed him when she said it though, so he didn't bother explaining how he totally wasn't. The kissing was a new thing—had only happened four or five times now—and could still distract Sam pretty easily.

They went in the wrong direction for the beach, and didn't take the turn for the park, and Sam wanted to ask again where they were going, but he kept his mouth shut and just watched Jess's hair blow in the breeze from the open sun roof while she sang snatches of the song on the radio, tapping her fingers on the wheel.

As she changed lanes to go over the freeway, she smiled at him. "It's a good thing you're my boyfriend," she said. "Or the staring would be kind of creepy."

"I'm your—" They hadn't actually talked about the kissing thing yet.

Jess gave him a quick look before returning her eyes to the road. Sam couldn't read it.

"I mean—I just thought—"

They were coming to the end of the road and Jess didn't say anything else as she made the turn into a parking area.

"No!" Sam said. "I meant that's good. It's just that you're—" He waved his hand in a gesture he hoped conveyed Jess's incredible hotness and awesomeness, and then, giving up, said, "And I'm—"

Turning off the engine, Jess gave him the look again. "You're what, Sam? Sweet and smart and tall, dark and handsome?"

Sam kissed her, hoping she'd stop talking and that it would cover the flush he could feel heating up his cheeks.

She kissed back, but before Sam could get carried away, said, "I thought so. Now. Walk."

When Sam got out he saw they were at the edge of the bay, paths leading off in several directions from the trailhead where they'd parked. People were walking and riding bikes. There were planes flying overhead and clouds congregating near the mountains across the water. It did look inviting, he had to admit. Just maybe not out loud; Jess was looking pleased with herself enough already.

Holding hands, they headed south toward a pavilion-looking thing in the distance.

"Shoreline," Jess said when she caught Sam looking at it.

He was none the wiser, but then remembered that his roommate had seen Lollapalooza at someplace called Shoreline last year, so he figured amphitheater.

With her free hand, Jess pointed out the flowering thistle and some yellow flowers she didn't know the name of. "See?" she said. "Spring."

Sam still wasn't all that convinced it looked any different than usual—not that he'd ever been here precisely—but then they had to veer off the path to avoid tromping through a whole pack of baby geese and their hissing, protective parents, and he said, "Okay, spring."

Jess's smile in response was pure sunshine.

They stopped on their way home and had an early dinner at a little Italian restaurant Jess liked, and the looks he was getting over the linguini, Sam was sure he'd be getting lucky later. But instead of coming in when they got to Sam's dorm, Jess gave him a _really_ awesome kiss and handed him his backpack.

"What's this?" Sam asked, which, okay, stupid question, but his mind was on the wet heat of Jess's mouth under his and the shifting of her hips against his swelling dick.

"You have homework," she said, one hand still kneading his ass distractingly.

"But—"

"And so do I." She kissed him again quickly. "But tomorrow we're going to meet after your calc class and I'm going to show you just how awesome being my boyfriend is."

"Tomorrow?" Sam could wait until tomorrow. Well. Not _wait_, wait—not with Jess looking at him like that and touching him and making promises—but he could take care of himself in less time than it took to make a pot of coffee and still do all his homework before their date.

"Tomorrow," Jess said, finally letting him go, just before he picked her up and carried her upstairs, homework be damned. "Anticipation is good for the soul," she called out the window as she drove away.

Sam wasn't sure about his soul, but it was definitely fuel on the fire when he got his hand on his cock, stroking slow, then faster, thinking about Jess's mouth and her hands, and the way she looked at him when she said his name.


End file.
